1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pipe for a pipe line for underwater conveyance of a fluid which includes a pressure-tight metal inner pipe for conducting the fluid, wherein at least one profiled metal strand for its mechanical stabilization in radial direction and for stabilization in axial direction at least one tension-proof strand are wound around the inner pipe, wherein an intermediate layer each of insulating material is placed between the individual layers of metal elements (WO-A-00/36324).
2. Description of Related Art
Pipes of this type are used, for example, as moveable pipes for the transportation of oil, gas or water between moveable and/or stationary arrangements of oil or gas conveying plants which interact with corresponding platforms built in the ocean. Such pipes must bear radial loads which are caused as a result of the pressure of the oil inside the pipe, on the one hand, and, on the other hand, by the external pressure of the ocean water which acts on the pipe particularly in greater depths of more than 1,000 m. They must also be resistant against tensile loads acting in the axial direction.
Known from the above mentioned WO-A-00/36324 is a reinforced pipe with an inner pipe constructed as so-called carcass which is a helically mound from a profiled metal strip whose windings are in engagement with each other so as to be hooked together. Placed above the carcass is a smooth layer of a polymer for sealing purposes which is surrounded by two U-shaped profiled inter-engaging strips. Two layers of steel wires are wound over the strips as tension-proof elements which are surrounded by a plastic sheath. The carcass may easily be clogged by the oil, so that its bending capability and, thus, the bending capability of the pipe are impaired. In addition, deposits can form which lead to contamination as “old oil,” The layer provided for sealing is, because of the properties of the polymer, not diffusion tight against aggressive components of the fluid to be transported which could damage the layers located outside of this layer by corrosion.